The Cylcone's Easter
by Scorpionfanatic2001
Summary: When Easter comes to the cyclone, see what happens between the team - especially Walter and Paige. Waige based but with hints of Quintis.
_Hi guys, I was originally going to publish this at Christmas but I have managed to adapt it so I can post it today for Easter. After my last story, I have received a couple of messages about new ideas for future fanfiction. I will hopefully be posting them within the next couple of days now that I am off from school for a couple of weeks. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Reviews are always welcome!_

* * *

The second Easter the cyclone had ever celebrated was a success. This was all down to the one and only Paige Dineen. Being the team's liaison, it is in her job description to translate the world for them. Even though she had only been part of Scorpion for just under 2 years, she had been able to change and expand on the views of the geniuses regarding people and also, holidays - especially Walter's. In her eyes, Walter had evolved so much over the past year.

As he approached the kitchen, he noticed Paige struggling with carrying so many dishes.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked obviously catching Paige by surprise seeing as she dropped Ralph's glass on the floor. Luckily, it was only plastic as she didn't want her 10 year old son using a glass cup just yet. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but the fact that last time she had given him a glass cup, he tried to make it so it stood at a 45 degree angle which almost ended with orange juice all over the floor. As she placed the dishes on the counter, she reached down to pick up the cup which was rolling around on the floor.

"Here. Let me get that," as Walter reached down the same time as Paige making sure he brushed his hand against the back of Paige's.

"Walter...You startled me! I thought you were keeping an eye on Ralph for me? Please say you didn't leave him with Toby. Toby is the last person I would trust with my son," Paige said sounding quite worried as the thought of Toby taking care of Ralph flashed through her mind.

"Paige! Paige! Calm down," Walter almost shouted to get Paige's attention. Instinctively, he reached for her hand and held it perfectly in his. He knew that Paige calmed down through physical contact. "Ralph's fine. I got Sylvester to keep an eye on him. I might add that I had to carry him to the sofa after he fell asleep on my workbench whilst we were working on the rocket together."

"Oh...thanks Walter. I had horrible visions of what Toby might be teaching Ralph because you know what he's like." Both of them let out a light chuckle before Paige looked down towards there conjoined hands. "Walter?" Paige asked as she looked up and into his hazel eyes. He was staring intently at her for what felt like hours before Toby strolled into the kitchen to fetch himself a beer. He was not expecting the sight he saw in front of him though.

"Am I interrupting something?" the shrink questioned as he saw Walter in a daydream whilst holding the liaisons hand. The pair quickly jumped apart whilst blushing as the shrink burst out laughing. "Have I just witnessed the emotional dumpster fire displaying emotion for a colleague?"

"Of course not," Walter snapped at the shrink and ushered him into a quieter corner of the garage. "My relationship with Paige is strictly professional. Like I've said before, relationships in the work place are like oil and water - they don't work!"

"Well, we both know that's not entirely true. Look at how well me and Happy and getting along. We've been dating for a couple of months and she hasn't tried to harm me in anyway. Well, there was that time in the bedroom…" but he was quickly cut off by Walter shouting: "Too much information" which awoke Toby from his flashback. But before Toby could open his mouth to speak again, Walter exclaimed "This conversation is over!" and he stormed off towards the kitchen. He expected to find Paige there, but she wasn't in sight. He heard the stairs creak and they only creaked when someone walked up them, so he quickly went to investigate. The first thing he saw was Paige looking over the balcony, taking in her surroundings and she didn't even notice Walter until he walked over and coiled his fingers with hers. He had become more and more comfortable doing this since he and Paige had gotten a lot closer within the past couple of months – especially after the moment that they had shared on the beach on Christmas Eve. She chuckled thinking about the advances that the genius with a 197 IQ who claimed he didn't have emotions had made since she joined the team over a year ago. They stood in the same position in comfortable silence for a few moments until Paige said she wanted to sit down. Walter led her over to the couch and they both sat down. They sat in silence while they both stared at the entwined fingers. Paige was starting to get uncomfortable due to the silence and spoke up.

"So, have you enjoyed yourself? I know you're not much for parties and holidays."

"I'm not much for parties I know but tonight was good. Better than good in fact. And remember, I only state facts," Walter replied as Paige just looked him in the eye.

"Good. I'm glad," Paige answered as she shuffled along the couch so that she could rest her head on the genius' shoulder. After a few moments, she leaned up and planted a kiss on Walter's cheek and she felt his body turn stiff. He turned towards her before she explained "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a long, long time!" as she blushed violently. Without thinking about the consequences of his next action, Walter cupped her cheeks in his hands and planted a deep and meaningful kiss on her soft, luscious lips. Pulling away and resting his head on her forehead, he said, "I've been wanting to do that for a while as well and I am anything but sorry!" Paige was completely taken aback. She knew he had evolved over the past year but this was on another level.

For a few moments, she just sat there and tried to process what had just happened. This worried Walter so much. "Something wrong," he quickly asked as he started thinking he had taken it too far. "Yes," she replied which made freeze, "You stopped kissing me," she continued. She lurched forward and captured Walter's lips once again. This time, neither of them froze underneath each other's touch. Paige's fingers scratched and played with Walter's curly brown hair as one of his hands cupped her cheek and the other held her closer to him.

After what felt like an eternity, they both began to feel drowsy seeing as it was now after midnight and they had had a long day with yet another case. Paige rested her head against his shoulder and Walter wrapped his arms around _his_ liaison and they both drifted off into a deep sleep on the couch. They were so content that they did not here a rambling Toby and a drunken Happy stumble up every stair but they both became statues when they saw their two co-workers soundly sleeping together on the couch. Before they turned around to go downstairs, neither of them could resist getting a few snaps of the couple so they could use it as bribery in the future.

Neither of them awoke when Cabe and Ralph wandered up the stairs to see if Paige would be taking Ralph home or whether they would be staying at the garage for the night. Seeing the couple forced Cabe and Ralph to turn to each other and exchanged glances of happiness. Cabe reached for Ralph's hand as he turned to leave the pair undisrupted on the couch. "Looks like you're staying here tonight, son," Cabe said as he lead Ralph down the stairs to go and settle on one of the couches.

Within about an hour, all of the members of the cyclone had either departed the garage or had fallen asleep. It was not until twelve o'clock the next day did anybody wake up. Considering it was Easter Sunday, it was a new record that all have them had set.


End file.
